1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soft magnetic thin film and more particularly to a soft magnetic thin film used as the core of the magnetic head exhibiting satisfactory properties for high density recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus such as audio tape recorder or VTR (video tape recorder), the goal is a higher signal recording density and a higher recording quality. Metal tape using ferromagnetic metal powders such as iron powders and evaporated tape in which the ferromagnetic metal materials are directly deposited on the base film by physical vapor deposition, are used to attept to meet these goals.
In order to effect optimum recording and reproduction with full utilization of the properties of the magnetic recording medium having such high coercive force, it is necessary that the core material has a high saturation magnetic flux density and a low coercive force.
As the soft magnetic material satisfying such demand, various materials have so far been evolved and used as the sole layer or laminated layer.
The Fe-Co base alloy is one of the above materials and it has so far been attempted to add Si or other elements to obtain excellent soft magnetic properties. However, there is left sufficient room for study inconnection with optimization of the various conditions and the kind of the addition elements.